Change the World
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: All fairy tales start somewhere. An insight into the past of the InuTaichi, long before fate condenmed them to meet, their souls entwined and their destiny's connected by one single jewel.
1. AN

**Change the World**

_Haha this'll probably make you snort and tease me. _

_**Plot summary:**__ A collection of oneshots. All fairy tales start somewhere. An insight into the past of the InuTaichi, long before fate condenmed them to meet, their souls entwined and their destiny's connected by one single jewel. Some short tales of three seemingly ordinary ningen, two youkai and a hanyou who would one day unite and change the world. _

_(Excuse the ultra lame plot summary. I __**know**__ it sucks.)_

_A pretty pointless possible fic, but please read, review and maybe give some feedback? Hell, FEEDBACK IS ESSENTIAL!! ;D Might be rated for character death and isolisation. _

_-So, if I were to type up this fic, each chapter would go something like this...-_

_**Sango**_

_A taijiya in the making, but more so, a growing woman. How is one young girl to overcome the prejudices and stereotypical nature of her people, in order to strive in combat, and follow her heart's desire? _

_**Kirara**_

_She never wanted to be apart from her mistress. The one she stuck with through thick and thin, the one she helped purge the land of torrents of evil demons, the one she remained loyal to and cherished with all her heart. However, dangers have been running high lately, and Kirara finds herself forced to contemplate a life without her beloved mistress. _

_**Miroku**_

_One event shatters everything in his life. When faced with a life threatening curse, how is a young distraught monk in training supposed to carry on and continue his father's legacy?_

_**Shippou**_

_A quiet evening with his parents, and the role model he didn't know how he'd live without. We all know the sad tale of the kitsune, who lost his okaa and oyaji to Hinten and Manten, the notorious Thunder Brothers. But what if there was one important family figure in Shippou's old life we had no knowledge of? _

_**InuYasha**_

_After the death of his okaa, how does one hanyou find the strength to keep going? He knew coping without the one person who cherished him above all others was never going to be easy. What will can one shunned, targeted pup do when he finds himself at the mercy of Sengoku Jidai society?_

_**Kagome**_

_Her dream was like all dreams she'd had. Unorthodox, irrational and completely abnormal, a mere figment of her wild imagination. Nothing new. But when a tragic accident occurs, how will a young, eleven-year-old Kagome keep her faith in the myths and legends she was raised to live by? Ones of hidden wells and spellbound youkai? _

_What do you think? Worth having a go at? This would have no affect at all on the progress of 'Starlight' which is my main priority on this site right now, and most likely will be until finished. This fic would be like a sort of inbetween type thing, a bit of pointless heartfelt writing for me to enjoy while typing up a much more serious story. Sort of like a breather, if you will. My author's relief. And just because I sort of want to have a go at it. Maybe. At some point._


	2. Sango

**Hello my loyal readers, a good day to ya'll :)**

**A/N: Soooo… anyone remember or even care about this fic anymore? You know, the one I said I was going to write... like, last summer some time? Yeah, well, I decided NOW might be a good time to actually get it going, lol. **

**There's no real reason I'm choosing to update it now, but I'm finally turning sixteen today, so I'm in a pretty good mood, and figured why not. I WAS going to update it at some point, I never leave a story unfinished (believe me on that!), so you can also expect my other story 'Youkai Flesh' to experience an update in the near-ish future. **

**Please, please bear with me with my tardy updates, I don't do it on purpose, things just go that way. I have my real GCSE exams coming up in about three or so months, so I really need to revise and everything if I expect to pass (especially for maths). **

**Maybe that'll shed some light on my rather poor updating? As soon as my GCSEs are finished, I'll have what will be THE longest summer of my young life, leaving plenty of time for my fan fictions! Should be fun ^^**

**So now that that's cleared up, without further ado, here is the first chapter of **_**Change the World **_**- Enjoy.**

**Note: ****Ideas for this story are based on what **_**I**_** think might have happened and how **_**I **_**think events took place. This chapter and the rest are nothing more than interpretations, not necessarily how they actually occurred. Original characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**1. Sango**

_~A Taijiya in the making ~_

"Now Sango!"

'_Hit the mark.'_

"Concentrate!"

'_I will not let you down father.'_

"Go for it Ane-ue!"

'_Just you watch.'_

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

It all came down to this.

A young, brown haired girl of thirteen stared at the large flying bone boomerang that sliced through the air after she had released it. Distinctive whooshes of wind could be heard as the giant weapon ripped through the air currents. Sweat dripped down the back of the young girl's neck as she watched it, preying with everything she had that her boomerang would hit the target. It had to be precise, at the right time, at the exact spot…

Intakes of breath could be heard all around her as the flying weapon sliced through its intended target of youkai. It hit its mark without fail. A yell from the beast could be heard as its body was severed. It would no longer pester this village.

Sango let go of the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

A fleet of pride and self satisfaction brewed within her chest as she raised her hand into the air, catching her boomerang weapon as it came back to her. She thought her chest would literally with glee when she heard the villagers cheer her, saw the look of utter delight in her father's twinkling eyes.

She'd made him proud. Proud to call her his daughter.

Sango could hardly contain her joy.

Two small arms wrapped themselves around her middle, a faced buried itself into her abdomen and she could just about make out the words of praise that came muffled out of her younger brother's mouth.

"You were brilliant Ane-ue! You made the mark! I wish I could be as good as that some day! Father must be so pleased!"

Sango placed a gentle hand on her younger sibling's hair, ruffling it affectionately.

"Thank you, Kohaku."

Shouts of praise and astonishment could be heard from multiple places on the field in which she and her brother stood. Sango closed her eyes and allowed herself to relish in this moment, a moment that came so rarely to her.

The final words she'd hoped to hear that would make this glorious moment absolutely perfect soon came when a firm hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Well done my daughter. Your mother would have been very proud of you," her father said.

Ah. Life was good.

-x-

All of Sango's life she'd struggled to gain approval. She was a young woman in the making, and as a young woman, the villagers she lived with had certain expectations of her.

Sango came from a hidden village of taijiya, or demon slayers. Despite the village's name, it was the men who trained and did the demon slaying, not the women. Women were expected to take care of their husbands, clean and cook, raise the children and look after the house while the men went out to eliminate the many youkai threats. It was rarely heard of, a female taijiya. It wasn't respected or thought very highly of, either.

But Sango risked reputation and neck to become one.

Why? It was her because of her mother.

Ever since she was a little girl, Sango had always been a little different from the rest. She longed for adventure, to one day seek a life away from the village she called home. She was happy here with her remaining family and friends, but had always felt somewhat out of place. She'd never wanted to practice the art of embroidery or cooking - she was far more interested in the art of battle skills and weaponry. Her father was the headman of the village, the chief taijiya. The number one demon slayer.

Oh, how she'd wanted to be just like him.

Unfortunately, few people had seen it her way. Other girls her age had criticised and teased her, and older men and women had scolded her, telling her it simply wasn't done. Even her father, who loved her with all his being, had shown her dream little support.

"It is not a job I want my little girl caught up in, Sango." He had told her.

Close to tears, Sango had sort out her mother.

"A taijiya? You wish to become one of the village demon slayers?"

"Yes! I wanna be just like Oyaji and slay the youkai! Protect the village! Just like him…"

"It is a dangerous post, Sango."

"That's what father said…"

There had been a pause. Sango had watched as her mother appeared thoughtful for a few moments, as if debating what she had said.

"It would be dangerous for you, Sango, but… that doesn't mean I believe you couldn't do it. Your father would never let anything happen to you, and I know sewing and such has never really been your ideal past time…"

The woman had laughed as Sango's chubby face screwed up in obvious disgust.

"I understand why your father would feel this way. I feel the same, the job is dangerous… but, as well as your safety, I want you to be happy as well Sango. If this is a path you truly wish to follow, then I will not say otherwise."

Sango had never been so happy. She'd wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. Her mother at least, believed in her.

"Thank you, Okaa…"

"I know you could do anything you put your mind to Sango. You're a bright, beautiful girl, and I'm always proud of you. Know that."

Her mother had died in a youkai attack shortly after that. She and her father had been distraught, but Kohaku had been too young to realise what had happened. Even as a baby, however, he'd sensed the sadness and unease that had fallen on his father and Ane-ue.

The youkai attack had only strengthened Sango's decision. Her mother had believed in her, told her that she was always proud to call Sango her daughter, and supported her throughout everything. The young girl was a mere six years of age when it happened, but already, she'd decided how she would lead her life. Her father had been far from happy, especially after what had happened to his wife, but Sango had been persistent. Eventually, he'd agreed to train her - on the condition that she waited until she were eleven years old. This was the age a boy become properly appointed as a taijiya, though he would have already had plenty of training.

So up until the age of eleven, Sango had rather reluctantly spent her days practising her sewing and cooking like all the other girls. Even at a young age, Sango knew that perhaps her father had only given in to her pleading because he thought her desire to become a slayer was merely a phase - so Sango vowed to prove him wrong.

Now at the tender age of thirteen, Sango didn't think she'd done half bad in showing her father otherwise at all.

She'd been training under her father's supervision and the entire village's scrutiny.

A female taijiya? In their village? Not completely unheard of, but not exactly common.

Or well thought of for a growing woman.

Training had been hard, but Sango had kept going. She swore she'd make her father, her brother and people proud to call her a taijiya. Her mothers words were like a mantra to her…

'_You could do anything you put your mind to Sango. You're a bright, beautiful girl and I'm always proud of you. Know that.'_

It was hard at first, but things improved as she got further and further into her training. Families had started to watch her as she trained, fascinated, witnessed her inherit her Hiraikotsu when she turned thirteen, seen her strive in combat and dice demon puppets with her katana…

Then, just three days prior, her big break had come. It had been time to prove herself, not just to her father or self, but to the village and all other slayers out there.

To her mother. To prove to her mother that she was worthy of the praise and encouragement she'd given her as a young child.

Her father, brother and almost the entire village had been out watching her as a dangerous looking youkai had entered the village. For once, her father had held back, allowing Sango to take the lead. It had been _her_ moment, her moment to shine.

She'd lifted her boomerang high over her head and taken aim. Just moments before the snake youkai had entered the village, Sango had thrown her weapon forward, sending it flying towards the snake youkai's heart. It had been obliterated in seconds.

And that proud and adoring look her father had given her had meant more to her than anything else at that moment.

She'd proven herself a fine slayer. Everyone respected her for what she stood for, for what she was. An official taijiya.

_~Owari~_

**A/N: You may have noticed Kirara wasn't mentioned. There was no real reason for that - originally, this was going to be a lot longer than it ended up being, and she was going to make an appearance, but I decided against it. It didn't really fit with the whole concept of Sango striving to become a respected female demon slayer. That's all. If I get enough reviews and find people liked this chapter I might lengthen it in the future. **

**Well, I think you can either love or hate this chapter, it wasn't meant to be anything special. Just something for me to do to pass some time ^.^**


	3. Kirara

**Hey there, it be me again ;D In this next installment of my 'Change the World' series, the story will be centered on Kirara (will be a bit of a challenge, as said adorable nekomata has never spoken or uttered a single word or thought, but I shall try!). Hope you enjoy. **

**Note: ****Ideas for this story are based on what **_**I**_** think might have happened and how **_**I **_**think events took place. This chapter and the rest are nothing more than interpretations, not necessarily how they actually occurred. Original InuYasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**2. Kirara**

_When faced with the prospect of being alone..._

The little nekomata watched with scorching red irises as the woman infront of her stepped briskily, albeit cautiously, into the steaming onsen.

The neko's left ear twitched when the woman let out a sigh of relaxation as she lowered her body into the soothing water. The neko hissed when the woman winced in pain.

Hearing the hiss, the woman looked back over her shoulder. Long, blood coated ebony hair that no longer shone in the moonlight as it usually did fell over her arm as she turned. Red, burning eyes met with sad, muddy brown. The neko knew those eyes better than anyone, knew exactly how to read them. Tonight, they reflected exhaustion and a deep sadness that had been appearing more and more frequently as of late. _Too _frequently, the neko decided.

_Her beloved mistress..._

"Kirara," the woman began, "do not fret so much. It is merely a shallow flesh wound."

_Her mistress. The great and powerful miko, Midoriko. _

Kirara mewled in disagreement. She could see the pain in Midoriko's eyes, and, being a youkai, she could smell the fear. It set the neko on edge.

Her mistress, Midoriko, her human miko companion... she didn't deserve this life.

Every day now, the number of youkai that attacked or attempted to infiltrate the village that Midoriko and Kirara protected was increasing rapidly. Midoriko, being the miko-samurai that she was, the all powerful being, meant that she had both ningen and youkai alike seeking her out, either desiring her defeat or untimely demise. In the years that Kirara had fought beside her mistress, the neko could not remember the ceaseless onslaught of battle ever being as frequent as it was now. Ningen fought against ningen in brutalic civil wars. Youkai fought youkai in barbaric brawls to the the death. And youkai and ningen rarely fought side by side as allies. Kirara and Midoriko were the rare exception to that rule.

The constant fighting and battles to survive were clearly taking its toll on Midoriko. She kept going though, always strong, was Kirara's ningen mistress. The flesh wound that Midoriko was now tending to in the hot spring was the painful evidence of that trait. Never did Midoriko let herself fall without a fight.

One day, Kirara knew, that trait could bring about the end of her beloved mistress's life.

The neko youkai whined low in her throat.

"Kirara? Come here for me."

Kirara stood, obediently trotting over to Midoriko. She looked up into her mistress's sad, tired eyes. Another whine made it out of her throat.

The miko seemed to sense the small neko's distress. She gently took Kirara into her arms, allowing her to sit on her lap as she bathed. The young woman scratched her ears the way she knew she liked it, and a small smile appeared in her face when the neko began to purr.

"Kirara, we have been fighting side by side for so long, I must admit that I have forgotten what life was like beforehand. But I will always treasure the time we have shared..."

Kirara looked up from her spot in Midoriko's lap and tilted her head in confusion, one ear twitching. She mewled, questioning the miko's words.

Midoriko's eyes grew graver, if that were possible. Only ever did she allow her emotions to slip through her hard facade when she was alone with Kirara. The nekomata and niko nearly long-time companions, the only real friends they had in the harsh, brutal life they found themselves living in were eachother.

"I fear something very dangerous is going to befall me soon, something far more perilous than anything we have ever faced together, my friend. I want you to do something for me, should that danger ever come to pass."

Kirara twitched her left ear again to show she was listening. Though a sense of dread was steadily making its way into the neko's heart...

Her mistress finally continued. "Kirara, I want you to run. Run, and never look back, should that ever happen."

Kirara's youkai eyes widened in disbelief. _Run? _She wanted her to run? She would never leave her mistress's side! Not for anything! No matter the danger!

The neko started to growl, the fur on her back standing on end.

Midoriko's eyes became hard just then, and Kirara was reminded of just how cold and stern her beloved mistress could really be when it was necessary. Like in battle.

"Kirara, I want to you promise me. You. Will. Run. Run if anything like that should happen. It does not matter what danger you see myself in, you must leave and save yourself. I will find you later, one way or another."

Kirara growled and even began to hiss a bit more in protest, but the look that became harder still on Midoriko's face forced the neko into a reluctant silence. The two companions stared long and hard at eachother, Kirara hoping for a lapse in her mistress's orders, the miko waiting for an answer.

Finally, after several long minutes, Kirara gave in. The neko hung her head, before lifting it and nodding once, giving the miko her word that yes, should such terrible danger come to pass, she would run.

Midoriko's eyes instantly softened. She started to stroke the neko's fur again, but Kirara turned her ahead away and refused to allow her mistress the victory of hearing her purr. The neko was too annoyed and upset with her mistress for that.

Once again, Midoriko read her neko companion like a book. Kirara felt her chest hitch as she sighed before speaking once again.

"Forgive me, Kirara. I know your promise will not be easy to forfil, but please, you must. I could not stand it if I lost you, my one, true friend, my only living family left, in the process."

Kirara resolves crumbled under those words. She stood on the woman's lap, and nudged her head into her hand, mewling as she did so. It had always been her way of showing comfort to her mistress, to show her she was there to support her in any way. It was Kirara's way of showing she cared, and that her mistress was never alone.

In a very rare moment, Midoriko's hard exterior fell away completely, and her brown eyes glistened as tears slipped down her cheeks. She brought Kirara close to her chest, burying her face into her soft, warm fur, seeking whatever solace and comfort she could find there. Kirara responded by licking her cheek.

"Oh, Kirara," Midoriko spoke into her fur, her voice both muffled and raw as she continued to sob, "thank you. I could never have asked for a better friend than you. You have always been there for me, assisted me in battle whenever I was in need of it, comforted me when no one else would dare approach me... I am never afraid when you are with me, you give me the strength to live on. I can no longer ask you to stay and die for me, not when you have given me so much already..."

Kirara felt her mistress's upset as if it were her own. She nuzzled her face into Midoriko's neck, beginning to purr again in an effort to further comfort. If anything, Midoriko's words should be different. It was _Midoriko _who had done all of that for _Kirara_, not the other way around. The neko had so much to thank her for.

A life to protect. Someone the neko could rely on. Care for...

_The miko and nekomata had sat there in that onsen for most of the night, comforting eachother and seeking comfort back, as they tried to forget the deadly, perilous world around them if for one night only..._

Many centuries later, Kirara stood, in her much larger batlle form, staring up at the miko and many youkai that had tried to swallow her caught up in the stalagmite. A gaping hole had been torn through the miko's chest, and out of it had flown the Shikon-no-Tama, so many years ago.

The moment that Kirara and her old mistress had shared happened about three weeks before Midoriko had fallen into battle with the evil youkai, Magatsuhi. The miko had fought till the very end, and saved many lives in sealing the youkai away, along with her own soul. Kirara had kept her promise to Midoriko, leaving the battle when the danger became too great, albeit very begrudgingly. The nekomata had lived, as she has promised to. Had she felt guilty? Immensely so. Alone? Well, Kirara _had_ been alone for the many centuries after Midoriko's demise.

"Kirara? There you are! I was starting to get worried," called a small, child's voice.

Kirara turned away from the stalagmite, glancing back at the opening of the cave. There at the entrance stood a young girl, no more than perhaps six or seven years of age. She had sunlit brunette hair, and large, sparkling muddy brown eyes full of childlike innocence and curiousity. The girl was waving at her, beckoning her over.

_Muddy brown eyes..._

"Sango! Where are you Sango?!"

The girl named Sango turned around to call back to her father.

"Over here, papa! I found Kirara!"

Turning back round, Sango knelt and opened up her arms to the neko youkai.

Fire surrounded Kirara briefly before she appeared to shrink before Sango's eyes. Now back in her small, kitten like form, the two-tailed neko galloped towards Sango, jumping into the small girl's arms nuzzling her face affectionately, mewing and purring all the way as Sango giggled and held her friend close.

"You were a good kitty, yes?" Sango teased.

Kirara just purred in response. Her friendship with Midoriko would never be forgotten by the neko, and the guilt of having to leave her in battle would be forever be embedded in her mind, even if it had been her last promise to Midoriko. But Kirara had a new life now, and a new friend to protect that she would share it with.

Never would she abandon this girl-child, she had dealt with those mistakes before.

Her young mistress, Sango, would never be alone.

.:.:.:.

**A/N: Oh yeah, and just to let you know, the order of which characters are used in each new chapter will be based on who we were first introduced to in the series... roughly. There are some exceptions e.g. we're actually introduced to InuYasha and Kikyou first before we are Kagome, but oh well. The list is going in reverse, since I started with Sango rather than Kagome or InuYasha. Hope that doesn't confuse you :3 PM me if you have questions ;D**


End file.
